You and me
by Lenny Gakushuu
Summary: Ketika dua orang saling mencintai, terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu. Akankah perasaan yang sama itu akan tetap ada saat mereka bertemu kembali? (Yaoi, Sho-ai. Karushuu AU) rated M for save (EDITED SUMMARY)
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu isn't mine

* * *

Terlihat 2 orang pemuda sedang berjalan di pinggir trotoar, dan saling bergandengan tangan. Mereka berjalan sambil tersenyum. Sampai pemuda bersurai _strawberry blonde_ berjalan lebih dulu sambil berbalik ke belakang. Masih dengan senyum yang hanya di perlihatkan oleh pemuda yang satunya.

"Hari ini, kau sepertinya senang sekali," pernyataan pertama yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda bersurai merah.

"Karena kau akan terus bersamaku," matanya menatap dalam ke arah Karma. Tetapi, yang di tatap hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Eh… cepatlah! Tadi kau bilang lapar," ucap Karma mengalihkan pembicaraan.

XoXo

Mereka berjalan memasuki restoran yang sejak pertama ingin mereka kunjungi. Setelah memilih tempat duduk yang nyaman, mereka segera memesan menu makanan.

"Shuu," panggil Karma.

"Ada apa, Ma? Kau tidak suka dengan makanannya?" tanya Gakushuu dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting," raut wajah Karma berubah serius.

"Ehh…. Kenapa serius begini, bicaralah," ucap Gakushuu sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku akan pergi," Karma mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dan Gakushuu menghentikan makannya.

"Kau ingin pergi ke mana? Ke toilet?" Ia tertawa dengan perasaan tidak enak di dalam hatinya.

"Aku akan pergi ke Inggris," tutur Karma pelan. Berharap semoga Gakushuu tidak mendengar perkataannya. Tetapi, harapannya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Gakushuu mendengarnya.

"Tapi kenapa?" Gakushuu mulai tidak percaya dengan perkataan Karma dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayahku di pindah tugaskan ke London, dan mungkin, aku juga akan tinggal di sana selama beberapa tahun."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum getir. _Dan kapan kau akan kembali?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aku akan berangkat besok."

"Pukul berapa?" tanyanya sambil menyesap _smoothies_ yang berada di atas meja.

"pukul 10.00 pagi"

"Baiklah, akan kuantar kau besok ke bandara"

 _Ini orang kagak punya perasaan apa?! Sahabat mau pergi, malah nyantai-nyantai aja!_

"Kenapa? Ayo pulang, sudah hampir hujan nih" ajak Gakushuu

"Ehh.. ayo"

XoXo

Esoknya..

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuh, Gakushuu membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit atap, tapi pikirannya hanya terfokus pada Karma yang akan pergi hari ini. Ia menghela nafas. Merasa bimbang dengan hatinya. Pikiran dan hatinya tidak sejalan. Di satu sisi, ia ingin mengikhlaskan Karma. Tapi di sisi lain, hatinya berteriak-teriak untuk menahan Karma agar tetap disini, bersamanya. Kemudian, ia melirik jam di dinding kamarnya ' _sudah saatnya aku ke rumah Karma_ ' pikirnya. Gakushuu segera keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju _basement_ untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobilnya telah sampai di rumah Karma. Ia masuk dan melihat Karma yang sedang duduk di sofa. Ia menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Gakushuu

"Sebentar lagi" Karma bangun dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia mengambil 2 gelas dan menuangkan air dingin ke dalamnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke ruang tamu dengan senampan air putih dingin dan beberapa permen.

"Ini, untukmu" ia menatap Gakushuu. Sementara itu, yang di tatap hanya memandang ke arah gelas dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Karma menepuk bahunya dan membuat Gakushuu tersentak.

"Eh, ah, terimakasih" ucap Gakushuu dengan senyum yang di paksakan. Mereka hanya menghabiskan air masing-masing dengan keheningan.

"Ma~" panggil Gakushuu. Matanya menatap dalam ke arah Karma.

"Apa?" tetapi, Gakushuu tidak menjawab. Hanya terus menatap mata Karma. Sampai akhirnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gelas tadi dan menghabiskan isinya, lalu berdiri.

"Tidak. Ayo cepat! Nanti kau bisa ketinggalan pesawat jika kita terus disini" ajak Gakushuu sambil membawakan koper Karma.

"Ayo" Karma bangkit dan mengikuti Gakushuu.

XoXo

Sesampainya di bandara, mereka berdua duduk di kursi tunggu. Masih bergandengan tangan dengan erat. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang berfikir untuk melepaskan genggaman tersebut.

"Ayahmu suda berangkat?"

"Iya, kemarin saat aku pulang, ia sudah _take off._ "

"Oh.." jawab Gakushuu sambil menganggukan kepala tanda ia mengerti.

 _Para penumpang pesawat tujuan Jepang-Inggris diharapkan segera menaiki pesawat tujuan._

"Cepat kau masuk! Nanti kau terlambat!" suruh Gakushuu.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa bersamamu"

"Aku akan ingat itu"

"Cepat! Nanti terlambat!"

"Iya iya, tapi bolehkah aku menciummu sebelum aku pergi?" tanya Karma.

"Ehh.." bingung Gakushuu

CHU~

Sebelum Gakushuu merespon perkataan Karma dengan baik, Karma sudah lebih dulu mencium bibirnya. Hanya menempel saja Karma mencium Gakushuu dengan perasaan di benaknya tapi, itu membuat hati Gakushuu berdebar sangat kencang.

"Dah~ sampai jumpa" Karma berkata setelah melepas pagutan bibirnya. Gakushuu masih melihat punggung Karma yang semakin menjauh. Dia masih bingung Karena ciuman mendadak itu, lalu ia teringat bahwa ia melupakan sesuatu. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat Karma yang ingin berjalan ke antrian _boarding pass_. 'Ini belum terlambat' pikir Gakushuu. Dengan lagkah cepat, Gakushuu berlari ke arah Karma dan mem back hug nya.

"Ma~ jangan lupakan aku ya, Jangan pernah!" setelah itu, ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu" lalu Karma berjalan masuk ke dalam pesawat. Beberapa menit kemudian, pesawat yang di tumpangi Karma, take off dan Gakushuu pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan sedih.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

5 tahun kemudian…

Di World Academy, seorang guru tengah mengajarkan muridnya pelajaran aritmatika. Dia sedang menjelaskan rumus-rumus yang membuat muridnya bosan sekaligus pusing. Dari semua murid di kelas, hanya ada 2 orang yang tidak memperhatikan yaitu Karma dan sahabatnya.

"Ah, bosan sekali pelajaran ini," ucap Arthur, menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja. Karma hanya tersenyum melihat perilaku sahabatnya lalu ia menghadapkan wajahnya ke jendela. Seperti hanya itu yang dapat menarik perhatiannya. Disisi lain, Arthur menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Karma dan mengamati postur wajahnya mulai dari matanya, lalu hidungnya, dan terakhir bibirnya, yang selalu ingin ia rasakan. Merasa diperhatikan, Karma menengok ke arah Arthur dan balik menatapnya dengan intens. Seketika wajah Arthur memerah padam.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau sakit?" tangannya bergerak memegang kening Arthur, mencoba merasakan panas.

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Arthur gugup

KRINGGG…

Semua murid keluar kelas matematika dengan perasaan senang. Kemudian dari mereka masing-masing menuju kelas berikutnya. Begitu pun dengan Karma dan Arthur.

"Dah~" ucap Arthur

"Ya, sampai ketemu di kelas seni."

* * *

Di lain tempat tetapi tetap di universitas yang sama, 2 orang lelaki sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Mereka masih belum terlalu mengetahui letak wilayah universitas tersebut. Mereka ada disana Karena pertukaran siswa untuk murid-murid yang berprestasi seperti mereka.

"Apakah benar jalannya ke arah sini?" tanya Gakushuu kepada Ren

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya benar," jawab Ren agak bingung

"Dan sekarang, kita terjebak di pertigaan koridor" kepala Gakushuu menengok ke segala arah. Dari kejauhan, Ren melihat seorang siswa berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Eh, itu ada siswa yang berjalan ke arah sini" tunjuk Ren kepada siswa yang dimaksud.

"Ah iya, ayo kita tanya."

" _Sumimasen_ … bisakah kau memberi tahu kami dimana ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya Ren kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku," jawab pemuda tersebut singkat.

Mereka berjalan ke ruang kepala sekolah dengan pemuda tersebut sebagai pemandunya.

"Kalian murid baru?" tanya siswa tersebut memecah keheningan

"Eh iya, kami murid pertukaran," jawab Ren dengan senyuman

"Oh.. ya, Namaku Arthur Kirkland, sekretaris di kampus ini" membalas senyuman Ren.

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ , aku Ren Sakakibara dan ini temanku Asano Gakushuu."

"Nah, ini sudah sampai." Mereka berhenti di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah'

" _Arigatou_ ," ucap Gakushuu yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan percakapan Ren dan Arthur.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku ingin ke kelas dulu!" pamit Arthur. Setelah Arthur pergi, Ren dan Gakushuu memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. Terlihatlah, seorang pria mengenakan jas berwarna hitam dan memakai kacamata. Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya ia orang yang sibuk. Perlahan mereka duduk di kursi depan meja pria tersebut dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Asano Gakushuu"

"Saya Ren Sakakibara" kata mereka bergantian.

"Jadi kalian orangnya, saya sudah menunggu kalian dating ke sini."

Setelah mereka di interview untuk mengetahui asal-usul mereka, selama kurang lebih 30 menit, mereka di perbolehkan untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh kembali ke kelas masing-masing," beritahu kepala sekolah. Mereka berjalan keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah menuju kelas baru. Karena mereka memilih kelas seni, jadi mereka tidak perlu repot-repot berpisah, mengingat mereka masih murid baru.

* * *

Karma berjalan ke kelas seni setelah keluar dari kelas IPA. Setelah sampai, ia langsung duduk di tempat biasa disamping Arthur. Beberapa menit kemudian, guru pun masuk diikuti dengan 2 pemuda di belakangnya. Siswa lainya saling berbisik sesekali bertanya kepada temannya, siapa murid baru tersebut. Tapi tidak dengan Karma, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kebisingan tersebut.

"Murid-murid, sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru. Kalian berdua, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Ren Sakakibara, murid pindahan dari Jepang." Jelas Ren.

"Dan saya, Asano Gakushuu, murid pindahan dari Jepag juga" jelas Gakushuu dengan senyum.

TBC

A/n:

Buat kalian yang minta untuk dilanjutin, udah ku lanjut kok! Maaf kelamaan, baru selesai UAS

Leave a review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Dan saya, Asano Gakushuu, mahasiswa pindahan dari Jepang juga." Suara seseorang itu nampak terasa tak asing. Dan dirinya-sang pemuda tersebut- yang memperkenalkan namanya seperti sosok yang selalu Karma tunggu. Sejenak, Karma mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat. Ia penasaran dengan sosok pemuda tersebut. Manik merkuri nya bertemu dengan manik _violet_ milik sang murid baru. Sejenak, keheningan melanda. Karma masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Begitu pun dengan Gakushuu.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh duduk di belakang Kirkland dan Akabane." Guru berkulit putih pucat itu menyuruh kedua Maba tersebut untuk duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. Kedua manik berbeda warna itu kembali bertemu saat Gakushuu dan Ren melewati tempat di mana Karma duduk.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, Karma," ucap Gakushuu lirih yang -untungnya- masih tertangkap indera pendengaran Karma.

* * *

"Haaahhh..." Karma membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berukuran _king size._ Matanya menerawang. Beberapa kejadian tak terduga terjadi siang ini. _Kenapa ia bisa berada di sini? Apakah mungkin..._ Karma bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi terduduk di ranjangnya. Mengecek ponsel yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sebuah notifikasi _LINE_ masuk dari seseorang yang di kenalnya.

 ** _ArthurK_**

 ** _ArthurK_**

 _Karma~_

 _Hari ini jadi kan?_

 _Kapan? Dimana?_

 _Jangan lupa kerja kelompoknya!_

 ** _READ, 17.15_**

 ** _Aka_Kxrma_**

 _Iya, aku ingat_

 _Di Kafe depan asrama saja_

 _Jangan yang terlalu jauh_

 _Temui aku di sana pukul 7 nanti_

 ** _READ, 17.15_**

 ** _ArthurK_**

 _Oke._

 _Jangan terlalu memikirkannya._

 ** _READ, 17.16_**

 ** _Aka_Kxrma_**

 _Hn._

 ** _READ, 17.16_**

Karma melempar asal _Handphone_ miliknya. Dirinya tak habis pikir. Bagaimana sosok Arthur Kirkland mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah memikirkan Gakushuu, sang Maba baru di universitasnya-sekaligus seseorang yang selama ini ia tunggu-? Karma memutuskan untuk bangkit, berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk menemui teman-temannya.

* * *

"Gilbret, kau kerjakan bagian ini, sedangkan Rin, kau kerjakan bagian pembuka."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku, Akabane- _san_?"

Karma mendesah lelah. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa Gakushuu merupakan bagian dari kelompoknya juga. Sebenarnya, Karma ingin saja membuat Gakushuu mengerjakan sesuatu, tapi ia abaikan. Entah kenapa, ia merasa perlu untuk bersikap sedikit dingin dengan Gakushuu.

"Kau anak baru, lebih baik kau pelajari saja dulu bagian ini. Jangan berbuat sesuatu sesukamu."

Bukan, bukan. Karma justru tak tega. Hanya saja, ia perlu untuk menyesuaikan diri kembali. Gakushuu pun sebaliknya. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu menatap nanar ke arah Karma. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana Karma- _nya_ yang selama ini ia tunggu malah bersikap dingin padanya? Bahkan sekarang, pemuda bersurai merah itu tak menoleh sedikit pun padanya. Pemuda itu hanya sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di genggamannya. Ia menghela napas. Mungkin, Karma sedang lelah dengan tugasnya, ya setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Gakushuu. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah berdoa. Berharap agar Karma- _nya_ tidak benar-benar bersikap dingin padanya.

"Karma, apa aku harus mengerjakan bagian ini?"

Karma menoleh. Arthur menunjukkan sebuah kertas. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius. Inilah sosok sahabatnya jika tengah konsentrasi. Karma sedikit menyukainya.

"Ya, kau bisa mengerjakannya. Oh, jangan lupa untuk menambahkan sedikit bagian."

Gakushuu jengkel. Apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah membaca? Apa ia tidak dapat membantu mengerjakan bagian lain? Sepertinya ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya sejenak, dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kafe –mungkin?

Setelah berdebat sejenak dengan pemikirannya, Gakushuu berdiri dan berniat berjalan meninggalkan teman satu kelompoknya –sebelum sebuah tangan memegang lengannya. Menahannya untuk tidak pergi dari area itu.

"Mau kemana kau, **Gakushuu Asano**?"

Gakushuu tersentak. Suara ini adalah ciri khas seorang Karma- _nya_ ketika tengah marah. Dan Gakushuu tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Aku hanya ingin ke toilet. Tidak akan lama."

"Kau sungguh-sungguh? Aku tak yakin kau tidak akan lama. Nash, kau temani murid baru ini. Beritahu aku jika ia ternyata berbohong."

Manik _violet_ Gakushuu membola. Ia menatap Karma tak percaya. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya kembali duduk dengan santainya.

"OK!"

Pemuda bernama Nash itu bangkit dan berjalan berdekatan dengan Gakushuu. Mereka pergi meninggalkan teman-teman mereka.

 _Karma…|Maafkan aku, Shuu_.

.

.

.

"Oi bocah, ada apa denganmu?"

"Hah? Apa? Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

"Ya. Sikapmu. Kau hanya berdiri di depan cermin dan membasuh wajahmu."

"Oh. Ayo kembali, aku sudah selesai membersihkan pikiranku. Dan, tolong sampaikan pada Akabane- _san_ bahwa aku tidak enak badan, aku akan kembali ke asrama lebih dulu."

 **BLAMM**

Pintu ditutup dengan kencang. Gakushuu pergi meninggalkan Nash yang masih diam tak bergeming di dalam sana. Gakushuu berniat mengambil tas beserta jaketnya, namun jika ia kembali, ia hanya akan bertemu dengan Karma dan berakhir dengan suasana canggung seperti tadi. Pada akhirnya, ia berbalik dan keluar melalui pintu belakang kafe.

"Mana anak itu?" tanya Karma ketika mendapati Nash kembali sendirian tanpa Gakushuu.

"Ia bilang sedang tidak enak badan. Dan sepertinya ia kembali ke asrama terlebih dahulu."

"Cih." Karma mendecih tak suka. Sebenarnya, ini salahnya juga. Kenapa ia tidak memperhatikan mimik wajah orang kesayangannya itu? Arghh!

"Kalian kerjakanlah dulu. Aku akan mengembalikan tas beserta jaket murid sialan itu. Jangan ada yang kembali ke asrama sebelum aku kembali ke sini!"

Karma mengambil tas berwarna putih beserta jaket oranye di sampingnya dan berlari keluar kafe. Menyusul pemuda bersurai Jingga kesayangannya.

* * *

Karma tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui letak kamar asrama –calon kekasihnya–. Mereka satu kamar. Asano dan Akabane. Karma dan Gakushuu. Mereka menempati satu kamar yang sama, yaitu kamar 251. Sayangnya, Karma terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui kesehatan Gakushuu. Dengan terburu, Karma menapaki anak tangga dan berhenti di depan pintu.

"Shuu, aku ma-"

"Hiks…"

Karma terdiam. Ia mencoba meyakinkan indera pendengarannya. _Apa Shuu menangis?_

"Hiks… aku.. aku tak tahu kenapa. Apa kau mengatakan –hiks.. yang sebenarnya –hiks, Shiota?"

Penasaran, Karma mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar percakapan Gakushuu- _nya_ di dalam.

" _Aku sangat yakin, Asano-kun. Kemarin Karma-kun masih seceria biasanya, dan juga menanyakan kabarmu._ "

"Tapi ia –hiks.. bersikap dingin padaku –hiks.. padahal aku sudah berusaha mendapatkan beasiswa ini –hiks.."

Tubuh Karma membeku. _Ia mendapatkan beasiswa itu demi bertemu denganku?_

" _Mungkin Karma-kun sedang banyak pikiran. Mungkin ia memiliki banyak tugas. Kau harus bersabar, Asano-kun._ "

"Hah… baiklah, aku akan beristirahat sejenak. Terima kasih atas saranmu, Shiota. Sampai nanti."

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu kamar di buka. Karma masuk dengan bermacam emosi. Entahlah, ia sedih, marah, juga kecewa pada dirinya. Dan sekarang, ia dihadapkan dengan masalah baru yang lebih rumit.

"A-Akabane?"

Karma menoleh, lebih tepatnya memicing pada Gakushuu yang tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Kukembalikan," ucap Karma sambil melempar tas beserta jaket oranye milik pemuda Jingga itu.

"Ma-maaf, aku-"

"Istirahatlah. Aku yakin kau lelah. Sampai nanti."

Karma memutar balik, berjalan keluar. Sebelum…

"Karma…"

Suara ini. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya lima tahun belakangan. Karma berhenti. Tangan yang semula ingin memutar kenop pintu terdiam. Matanya perih, ingin rasanya ia menangis sekarang. Gakushuu- _nya_ kembali. Sosok itu benar-benar kembali. Dan Karma melupakan sejenak sosok _Gakushuu_ lain yang tadi memanggilnya _Akabane_. Jujur, Karma tidak suka mendengarnya. Dan akhirnya, suara yang ia rindukan kembali.

"Shuu…"

Gakushuu tersentak. Kepala yang sebelumnya menunduk itu kini menengadah. Memastikan jika ia benar-benar mendengar suara Karma- _nya_. Karma yang sejak dulu mengejeknya. Karma yang senang menggodanya. Karma- _nya_ yang sangat ia cintai. Dan Karma- _nya_ yang sangat ia rindukan. Dan ketika manik _violet_ nya melihat getaran di tubuh Karma, ia yakin Karma- _nya_ sudah kembali. Karma- _nya_ , si mantan preman Kunugigaoka. Tanpa sadar, Gakushuu berjalan ke arah Karma dan memeluknya. Membuat pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu tersentak.

Karma berbalik. Menatap pemuda jingga dihadapannya yang tengah menangis. Menangis dengan sejuta rasa rindu. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk mengelus surai jingga si pemuda –yang dulunya– arogan. Membawa pemuda itu kedalam dekapannya. Menghirup aroma jeruk kesukaannya dalam-dalam. Dan ikut menintikkan air matanya.

"Karmaa… -hiks…"

"Shh… aku di sini, Shuu. Maafkan aku, oke?"

Karma mengecup puncak kepala sang surai jingga. Menenangkan orang yang dirindukannya. Karma tahu ia egois, hanya saja, dirinya belum siap untuk mengutarakan perasaannya saat ini. Karma bahkan sudah mengetahui bahwa Gakushuu- _nya_ , yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai sahabat sekaligus rival memilki perasaan khusus padanya. Dan ia menyadari itu semua sejak mereka mulai akrab di penghujung kelulusan kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi, jika Karma tidak melakukannya sekarang, mungkin saja ia tidak mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Shuu…"

Karma mengangkat dagu Gakushuu. Membuat pemuda itu menatap ke arahnya. Manik merkurinya menilik setiap inchi wajah Gakushuu. Mata sembab akibat menangis, hidung bangirnya yang memerah, dan bibir pink kemerahan yang sedikit membengkak akibat menangis. Karma merasa bersalah. Dan ia tak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi lagi.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

Mata yang sembab itu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Dan Karma dengan gemasnya mencubit pipi sang surai jingga.

"Aww! Apa yang kau lakukan, Karma?!"

"Ehehe… gomen gomen, habisnya kau lucu. Aku jadi tak tahan untuk mencubitmu, Shuu. Hahaha."

"Hmph! Cepat beritahu saja apa yang ingin kau sampaikan!"

"Iya, iya. Tuan muda Asano."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Ahahaha…."

Karma tertawa. Ia senang melihat raut kesal pemuda bersurai jingga tersebut. Sementara Gakushuu, ia tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat Karma- _nya_ yang sudah kembali. Dan ikut tertawa bersama Karma.

"Hahaha… Oke, serius. Shuu, aku mencintaimu. Maaf aku telat mengatakannya, tapi aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi. Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi. Maafkan aku yang pergi meninggalkanmu selama lima tahun tanpa memberi kabar. Handphone ku hilang ketika aku baru keluar bandara. Dan dengan bodohnya, aku hanya hapal nomor Nagisa. Maafkan aku karena telah menghilangkan gantungan bonekamu, Shuu. Aku ceroboh."

Gakushuu terdiam. Ia mengerti kenapa Karma tidak pernah memberinya kabar. Dan ia merasa bodoh untuk pertama kalinya karena merasa cemburu.

"Asano Gakushuu? Kau mendengarku? Hei. Oi, Gakushuu!"

Gakushuu tersentak. Ia melamun.

"Eh, ah. Iya Karma, aku juga mencintaimu. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menyusulmu dengan cepat. Maafkan aku yang-"

 **CUP**

Kalimat yang ingin diucapkan Gakushuu terpotong tatkala ia menyadari bibirnya bertebrukan dengan benda lunak lainnya. Otaknya yang sama jeniusnya dengan Karma mendadak _blank_. Baginya, waktu terasa berhenti sepersekian detik. Karma melepaskan pagutannya. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan sebagai pengganti rasa rindu dan cintanya pada Gakushuu. Sebuah rona merah yang terlihat samar tertangkap oleh Karma. Karma menyeringai. Saatnya menggoda sang Tuan Muda yang arogan itu.

"Shuu…"

Karma mendekatkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Gakushuu. Menghirup aroma jeruk yang khas. Hal itu membuat Gakushuu menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia merasakan tanda bahaya dari Pangeran Iblis dihadapannya.

"Ngh… Karma!"

Gakushuu mendorong Karma sekuat tenaga, menyebabkan samg surai _crimson_ hampir terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menggodamu, Tuan Muda Asano."

"Tidak lucu, Karma! Bagaimana dengan tugasnya?! Jangan bilang kau lupa!"

"Ahahaha… tentu saja, Shuu. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan tugasku? Ralat, tugas kita. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti, Shuu! Beristirahatlah~"

Sosok Karma menghilang di balik pintu. Gakushuu berbalik. Tangannya memegang kaosnya erat. Ah, hatinya menghangat. Tidak sia-sia ia pergi ke London untuk bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Ya, Karmanya. Sekarang ia resmi menjadi salah satu bagian dari hidup orang yang dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

Setidaknya saat ini.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Huaaaa… maafkan diriku yang lupa mempost fic ini (T-T) ini sebenarnya udah di bikin lama, tapi selalu lupa di post. Maaf bagi kalian yang menunggu fic ini. Aku sayang kalian /g**

 **Maaf ya, yang berharap ini Asakaru m(_ _)m soalnya aku sama Kira lebih** ** _sreg_** **sama Karushuu. Kadang suka lucu gitu, liat si mister arogan jadi uke yang imut, manis-manis gitu :v**

 **Bagian percakapan di medsosnya emang rada aneh, karena di FFN ga ada opsi buat ngatur _align_ ke arah kanan. jadi kuputuskan buat rata tengah :"**

 **Oh iya, satu lagi. Kira, lu jangan murung terus, lanjutin karya lu yang lain. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, lu harus bisa move on dan terus buat fic baru. Jangan nyerah! Gue ga kenal Kira yang murung, gue lebih kenal Kira yang ceria dan banyak omong tentang Yaoi. Ayolah, semangat! Terima kasih karena lu udah bantuin gue ngasih ide buat lanjutin fic gue, juga tentang laptop lu yang gue pinjem buat nulis nih fanfic, hehehe *peace**

 **Kalau lu masih trauma di FFN, ya udah, lu lanjutin dulu yang di Wattpad, yang di FFN lu hiatusin dulu sampai lu tenang. Sekali lagi, jangan nyerah! Seenggaknya lu punya ide baru kan di laptop? Lu publish aja! Gak usah takut, gue di sini ngedorong elu biar terus berkarya. Oke? Lu boleh nabok gue kalo lu kepengen nangis. Tapi, lu ga boleh kelamaan berdiam diri jadi seonggok bangkai. Panther sama Tiger aja akhirnya bisa bersatu, masa elu sama masa depan ga bisa? Semangat, oke?**

 **Ehhh… jadi kebawa suasana gini (-_-)" yaudahlah, intinya maafkan aku yang masih labil ini. Ideku kadang macet, dan akhirnya si Kira yang bantu lanjutin. Fic ini ga bakal hiatus, cuma aku rada lama apdetnya (walaupun menurut Kira katanya kecepetan)**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter depan! Inti masalahnya ada di chapter depan :" (spoiler dikit bolelah ya…)**

 **Bai bai~~**

 **-Lenny & Kira**


End file.
